The primary goal of the Emergency Response Planning Core is to manage a NEIDL Emergency Response program which both incorporates the NEIDL into ongoing campus-wide planning efforts and allows for a well organized interface to all first responders at the local, state, and national level in the event of an emergency at the NEIDL The core confinually updates the NEIDL risk assessment by working with Environmental Health & Safety, Public Safety and Facilities to identify problems. The core has also developed emergency response plans to prepare for, mitigate, respond to and recover from those identified hazards and risks. The Emergency Response Planning Core, working in collaboration with the Environmental Health and Safety Core, conducts facility-specific training exercises for external public safety organizations, such as police, fire and emergency medical services.